


Runaway

by Boywonder_Nightwing



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), comics - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boywonder_Nightwing/pseuds/Boywonder_Nightwing
Summary: What if dick ran away before Bruce Wayne could've taken him in as his ward.  Follow dick as he makes a name for himself on the streets of Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or any dc character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He should of known better. If only he did something then his parents would still be here. It was all his fault he thought to himself as he cried till his eyes burned.  

He couldn't close his eyes without seeing his parents bodies and the sound they made when they fell. 

"Dick!" his mother said as she fell towards the ground with sadness and terror in her eyes.

Now he sat in some unknown valley in Gotham covered in dirt and crying his heart out wishing that he was just in a horrible nightmare and hoping to wake up to his parents. 

"I should of known!" Dick cried out and slammed his fist into the ground 

He remembered zucco threatening his parents to pay. And he could of done something about it! If only he warned them or said anything to them! They would still be here with him and he wouldn't be here sitting in a valley of Gotham all alone. 

The moment they fell dick's whole world fell apart. Without them there was no point.

He ran.  
And ran. Till he couldn't breath 

He didn't want to be there. He couldn't be there. He failed them. 

Dick knew the police were looking for him but he couldn't, he didn't want to answer their questions if he was alright because in reality he wasn't. He was dying. He was terrified. 

The moment he came down from platform and ran to his parents unmoving bodies, he dropped to his knees and cried. 

Pop haly came to him and grabbed him into a hug pulling him away as  he cried and screamed. Not even noticing the police and ambulance sirens outside. 

Before the police could even make there way to the young boy he broke free from haly's arms and ran. 

As he ran he never noticed another pair of eyes watch him. 

Now. He sat alone. Full of grief. Full of anger.

Angry at himself .Angry at the world.

He was mad at himself but most of all angry at zucco. He was going to get back at zucco and get revenge for his parents because he was the one that put him here. All of it was his fault.


	2. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own the the young justice or and dc character.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( 1 year later)

It was weird how everything can change in a instant. A year ago he had a loving family to 'I'm about to pick pocket this dude.'

He knew it wasn't right, his parents taught him that but he had too. It was the only way to survive on the streets of Gotham and he knew it. 

It was that or turn himself in to the police. And he didn't want to go back, not till he gets zucco for what he did. That and he couldn't go back, there was nothing to go back too and no one to go back too. 

Since that night his parents died the police have been looking for him and put out missing posters of him. 

Shaken his head to focus on what he was about to do. He zipped up his jacket and through his hood over his head and made his way walking down the sidewalk. He saw the man ahead of him talking on his phone with his right hand towards his right ear and his left hand holding a Coffee, the man seemed to be in a rush which was a good thing for dick. 

Seeing that it was a good time to strike, dick ran fast and 'accidentally' bumped into the right side of a man. 

'AHH," the man yelled and spilled his coffee all over the sidewalk. 

"Watch were your going brat," he sneered at dick while patting his white shirt down were some of the coffee splat. 

Not even noticing that dick grabbed his wallet from the right side of his pocket and fell to the ground, slipping the wallet into his jacket. 

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't even see where I was going," dick apologized. 

"Your damn right brat, didn't your parents ever teac—ahhh shit I'm already running late, next time watch were your going kid," the man said while taking off to his destination. 

"Tsk..asshole," dick said to himself as he walked back to his place.

"Not all of us have parents," saying to himself. 

As he made his way to his place he pulled out the man's wallet and smiled 

"Well thank you Thomas for this donation of ...twenty....forty... no fifty dollars!" Dick said with a smile on his face as he pulled out his ID and counted the money in his wallet. 

"Ohhh..this might be useful," he whistled while holding up a key card for a jewelry store.   
"Think it's time to step up my game," he smiled while putting the key card into his pocket. 

It took about and hour for dick to make his way back to the place he's been calling his new home. 

Old Gotham subway. Yup. He lived in a abandoned subway. It was pretty cool, he had to admit. 

He found it when he was running from a group of thugs. Ohh how he remembered that day like it was yesterday 

FLASHBACK   
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the thug with the the scar across his nose yelled. 

"Hahahaha, you gotta catch me first....PUNK!" Dick yelled while laughing and throwing trashcans to the ground to slow the thugs down. It was only three thugs but still that was a lot for dick to handle especially for his age. 

Dick ran with the bag full of cash in his hand. His heart beating like his chest was about to explode. Sweat rolled down his face as he turned on the corner of the street and froze.

A dead end. 

"SHIT!"He thought. "So not feeling the aster right now" he said to himself. 

"Where did he go!" The main thug yelled.

"He went that way boss!" A thug yelled back.

Now dick was scared. He couldn't get caught. Or maybe worse he didn't want to die...yeah definitely worse.

He heard the footsteps of the men getting closer and closer. 

His heart stopped. 

"Hand over the bag kid or else." One of the thugs said. 

"Or else what?" Dick said. 

Shit. He shouldn't have said that,he knew that he was a bit of a smartass but still he hated feeling small and scared. So he said the first thing that came to mind. 

"GET HIM BOYS!" Their boss yelled while pulling out a pocket knife. 

Dick turned around and ran with the bag in his clutched hand. 

Think! Think! Dick thought as he ran towards the dead end. 

THERE! He mentally screamed. Boxes stacked on top of each other and a huge dumpster at the dead end was there. He ran like he never did before but before he could get away, he felt one of the thugs grab on to his hoodie and pull on him. Immediately dick turned around and swung the back with cash at the thugs head. 

"AH!" The thug yelled as he fell to the ground. 

Dick ran and jumped up onto the boxes to the dumpster and using his acrobatic skill pushed of the dumpster to kick his leg off the wall and flipped his way to the top of the wall.

Once dick was on top of the wall he took off using the buildings as his jungle gym but without missing the last words of the thugs yell.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" He yelled fiercely. 

Dick stopped. The guy was right. He couldn't have people notice him. As he drifted in thought and made his way towards where ever to get away from the thugs. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something and had a weird feeling in his stomach.

"I guess I could check it out." Dick said while running towards the end of the small building and jumping off doing a quadruple twist. 

"Ugh, still got it," dick said proudly. 

"Now where were w—holy shit!" Dick yelled and ran towards what he saw. 

A huge brick tunnel was covered there. Left alone covered in weeds and other stuff and a few of the bricks were missing and all over the place. 

Dick made his way towards the tunnel and stood right in front of it and smiled.

"Guess I can call this place a home for now."

END FLASHBACK

Dick remembered how he found that place. There were a few things wrong with the place but he came to call it home sweet home. 

"AWH." Dick yawned as he took of his jacket and dropped all the things he collected today on the ground and dropped to his mattress. 

"What a day," Dick said to himself out loud. 

As he turned over to his side he noticed the key card slight out of his pocket. 

He pulled the card out of his pocket and raised it to his face and stared at it. And remembered those words from the thugs that happened the night he found this place. 

Not only is it time for him to up his game up and start hitting up bigger stores but to come up with a name for himself and maybe even a costume. 

Dick smiled at the card. Laid on his back and looked up to the celling of the subway. 

"Robin." He whispered to himself 

"I like the sound of that," he said to himself while thinking of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1229 words! 600 more than the first chapter :))   
> Hope this chapter was good. I'm starting out slow.   
> I plan on dick to meet with cat woman soon too soooo keep that in mind. Idk if she will be in the next chapter or the the one after that.   
> Okay so dick is about 9 1/2 years old here and he's been pickpocketing people and stealing what he needs to survive. He hasn't focused on zucco much this chapter because he has other worries right now like surviving lol   
> Let me know what u think thx   
> 5/6/17

**Author's Note:**

> Okay finished with the first chapter ! This is actually my first fanfic


End file.
